


The Gingerbread House

by belivaird_st



Category: Carol (2015), The Price of Salt - Patricia Highsmith
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 10:03:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16700395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belivaird_st/pseuds/belivaird_st
Summary: Therese and Rindy build a gingerbread house together.





	The Gingerbread House

“Can we eat this when it’s done?”

“If you want, we can—”

“No!”

Therese smiled as she squeezed a tube of white icing along a square wall of gingerbread cookie she was building out of scratch along with Rindy’s help. The two of them were working on it in the kitchen while Carol was busy preparing some of the food for tomorrow’s Thanksgiving dinner—which she, herself, decided to stay home and invite Aunt Abby, the Harrisons, and Harge’s parents over.

“Mommy! Come see our gingerbread house!” Rindy shouted, pushing a purple gumdrop candy into the rooftop’s center for decoration. She reached for another gumdrop—a yellow one—and took a bite out of it with her two front teeth.

Carol clapped as much flour as she could off her powdery hands before leaving the pecan pie to go see the seasonal project. She stood above Therese in her chair at the table, wearing her cooking apron over her housedress. Rindy held up a pretzel stick out towards her second mother, who politely took it and lined it up with the rest of them that made an outline of a graham cracker door. Therese leaned back for a moment and waited.

“Oh my goodness!” Carol gushed. “That’s the most wonderful precious gingerbread house I ever saw in the whole wide world!” her voice became breathless and dramatic for the four-year-old, who was grinning back in return, so happy and so proud. 

“We should take a picture,” Carol went on, placing a hand on Therese’s shoulder. 

Therese agreed, slipping her hand on top. Rindy showed off more of the sugary house—the red ribbon licorice windows, the spearmint gum chimney, and the candy button stone pathway.


End file.
